The Plan
Lucidus Star, Negative Four, Evol Love, and Ximena 13 all met to discuss how to deal with the threat on Evol's life. Each of them had different solutions. "I say that we just rap battle them. We're all skilled enough to hold our own. So what if we're outnumbered? We can take them," Negative Four said confidently. "That kind of thinking will get us all killed Dani. Try to use your brain please," Ximena dryly replied. Lucidus shook his head. "The problem is that so far, Negative has offered the only realistic plan of action." "What?!" Evol protested. "My idea was completely realistic. We have a better chance of survival if we kill them all." "We're not killing them Evol. Even if we could pull that off, it would fighting fire with fire. Shadow used to say that a problem with an eye for an eye is that everyone ends up blind," Lucid replied. The three of them scratched their heads. "Uhh, who's Shadow?" Ximena inquired. "No one important," Lucid shrugged. After an awkward silence, Negative spoke up again. "Ximena, we haven't heard an idea from you yet. Have you thought of anything?" she asked. Ximena scratched her chin, and brushed her hair. "I do have an idea, but it won't be easy to pull off. However, it's our best chance." "If it means that we'll live, then I'm all for it. Tell us your idea," Lucid said. "Ok, so we're obviously outnumbered. There are 4 of us, and at least 50 of them. So, the only way to win, is from within. We need to infiltrate their ranks, and tear them apart from the inside. Then, they'll forget entirely about their beef with Evol, and we will survive," she proposed. "Interesting idea, but how do you suggest we infiltrate them?" Evol asked. Ximena grinned. "ERB has an asinine boy to girl ratio. It's practically a sausage fest. Since Negative is flirty, she can join them first. Naturally, they'll hit on her, and soon enough, they'll be distracted enough for me to join in. However, unlike Negative, I'll usurp one of their positions of power, and implement my own agenda. Not only will this save Evol, but it will render them under our control." The other three looked at each other. "Isn't that going a little overboard Ximena? We don't want a hostile takeover. We just want to make sure that Evol is safe and sound," Negative said. "Dani's right. We are not invaders. We will use your plan, except for the last part," Lucid said sternly. "You guys don't get it. If I don't get involved, then Negative won't be able to leave without trouble. They'll become too attached to her," Ximena argued. "No Xim, Negative will be fine. No takeovers, and that's final," Lucid commanded. "But Lucid, think of the possibilities that-" "There are absolutely no possibilities! This is the last I want to hear about a hostile takeover. Understand?" Ximena looked at her feet. "Understood," she said under her breath. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories